Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the mounting of a light fixture in a hole in a ceiling panel.
Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
It's known to suspend a light fixture in a hole cut in ceiling panel where the ceiling panel holes are larger in diameter than the light fixture. For example, an installation manual for a Pelco, Inc. flush mount adapter discloses a device that suspends a smaller diameter fixture within a larger diameter ceiling panel hole using an annular trim ring that's held up against a lower surface of the ceiling panel. The annular trim ring is fixed to the fixture and is suspended by rods from spring paddles that rest on an upper surface of the ceiling panel.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,457 B2 issued 7 Feb. 2006 to Lee discloses a recessed down light fixture 57 that's suspended in a larger diameter ceiling panel hole by upper and lower annular flanges 18, 40 that engage respective upper and lower surfaces of the ceiling panel 94 around the hole. Both the upper flange 18 and the lower flange 40 are fixed to the light fixture 57, with the upper flange 18 being carried by an internally threaded outer ring 12 of the fixture 57, which is threadedly engaged with and axially moveably adjustable along an externally threaded middle ring 14 of the fixture 57.